Plano B de Black
by Jeen V
Summary: Sirius já estava cansado e resolveu armar um plano; Ou juntava aqueles dois, ou os mataria! Claro, literalmente... J/L


**n/A:** Bem, esta é minha primeira ONE que faço sobre HP! E de cara voltei pra época dos Marotos, sinceramente, é as que mais gosto, mesmo não tendo uma história só pra eles! ( chora)

Espero que gostem! Ficou meia comprida mas enfim... tentei uma comédia romântica! xD

**Direitos Autoriais:** HP e seus personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling, a história em si, me pertence.

**Fic sem fins lucatrivos!**

* * *

**Plano B, de Black**

**Por: Jen valentine**

* * *

Algum tempo, Sirius observou que seu melhor amigo andava distante. Muito distante!

No sétimo ano que era O ANO para eles aprontarem e o lider Maroto andava desligado! Simples assim!

A causa disso? Oh sim, tem um nome charmoso, muito charmoso; Lilian Evans.

Sempre á Evans!

Sirius bufou irritado. Estava deitado em baixo duma árvore perto do lago e contemplava ás nuvens no céu.

Desde que James e Lily ficaram meio que amigos, depois de anos brigando como: TE ODEIO POTTER! Ou : ' É EVANS, POTTER!" e daí o amigo provocava mais: "Evans Potter! Soa como uma musica para meus sensíveis ouvidos!" E então, Merlin que os acude!

E então Lily passou ser A Marota. Sempre andavam juntos. Já era amiga de Remus, e depois Sírius, Peter e James. Ensinaram muitas coisas pra ela, que passou ser adorada por eles.

A ruivinha monitora-chefe certinha. Como era chamada. Mesmo sendo uma Marota, nunca deixava os amigos escaparem de suas felinas garras.

Ah sim, á ruivinha, o lírio, o tudo, e mais adjetivos do James.

Bem, quem fosse esperto o bastante perceberia e sentia á emoção na voz dele. Antes ele dizia só para provoca-la, e agora que ela faz parte do 'grupo', passou a ser com carinho, muito carinho.

Novamente bufou de tédio. Colocou as duas mãos abaixo da cabeça e cruzou a perna.

"Preciso fazer algo!" Pensou irritado.

E então ele passou á observar alguns flertes entre os amigos. Sim, James a chamara pra sair e ela alegara como sempre, que nunca iria sair com ele.

Mas o engraçado é que ela sempre estava na companhia deles, então, tecnicamente, ela saia com ele, mesmo estando com todos. E devia ser por isso que sempre dizia não.

"Ruivinha teimosa!" Pensou novamente, agora serrando os olhos.

A ruiva era linda, nas muitas opiniões masculinas, principalmente depois que passou á andar com eles. Belo corpo, as pernas principalmente. Os olhos de um verde tão intenso que ninguém resistia. Os cabelos avermelhados que enrolavam nas pontas de forma charmosa e que também possuía uma delicada franja. Pele alva que dava um toque de boneca porcelana á ela. Os lábios vermelhos...

E seu incrível charme. Mas ela sempre negou isso, sempre dissera que se achava tão sem graça...

Também possuía gênio forte, audácia, curiosidade, inteligência, para ser uma das melhores alunas daquele ano, claro, junto de James, Remus e Sirius.

Enfim, possuía um charme inexplicável que pegou o James de jeito.

O amigo parou com as marotices. Parou de azarar qualquer um, parou de atormentar até o ranhoso! Parou de ser idiota e parou de ser O GALINHA da escola. E tudo por ela.

"Idiotas! Está tão na cara agora! E mesmo assim aquele veado não faz nada! Deve ser medo de ser rejeitado de novo, só pode!" Pensou frustado. Queria fazer algo para ajudar aqueles dois cabeça dura que admitissem o que sentem um pelo outro!

Bem, sobre os sentimentos do James por ela já estava esfregado até na cara do Prof. Dumbladore!

"ARGH! DOIS BURROS!" Até rosnara dessa vez.

Lembrou duma vez que Lily anunciou que estava saindo com Amos Digory, da lufa-lufa. Era um dos populares e conquistadores de Hogwarts.

Ela estava na sala comunal da grifinória conversando com Marlene Mckinnon e Emmeline Vance, e então James ouviu o que ela disse e o quanto maravilhoso o Amos era. Um sonho de qualquer garota!

James ficou mal, muito mal. Sumiu o dia inteiro e depois que voltou, não disse nada. Mas seus amigos viram os olhos avermelhados dele e logo entenderam o que havia acontecido.

Maldito Digory que apareceu para atrapalhar!

-Sirius! -Ele ouviu uma voz doce acordando-o de seus devaneios sobre os dois amigos apaixonados, pelo menos pela parte de James, e bem, pela parte de Lily também mesmo que ela não saiba. Ainda.

-Oi Lene. -Respondeu com um sorriso fingido olhando-a.

-Seu sorriso não me engana. -Ela disse com sarcasmo. - E nossa, estou chocada! O tal Sirius Black sozinho? Que evolução!

Sirius só revirou os olhos para a bela loira que estava ao seu lado.

-Mesmo o mais galante, charmoso, irresistível e muitas outras coisas precisam pensar um pouco. -Respondeu simplesmente. Estava desligado.

-Hm. -Ela só murmurou. -Bem, estive pensando... Você notou que Lily e James andam meio que... sei lá! -Perguntou olhando-o com curiosidade.

-Percebi e não mudo minha opinião que eles são dois idiotas! -Respondeu mau humorado. -Pontas está muito esquisito! Só queria entender o que acontece mas ele não me fala nada!

Marlene pareceu compreender.

-Bem, estamos quites nisso Six, as vezes não á entendo! Sério! Enfim, vou voltar para o salão comunal. Até mais. E cuidado, fique muito tempo ai que já já você irá ser devorado pelas suas fãs de plantão! -Sempre tinha uma provocação no final das contas.

-Lene, Lene... Você sabe que pode me devorar! Juro que não me importaria nenhum pouco! -Respondeu sorrindo com malícia.

Ela só revirou os olhos e deu um tchau com a mão.

"Já sei! Se um não faz, então sobra para o Siricutico Gostosão aqui! Há! Irá ser divertido! **Plano B de Black** irá ser realizado. Me aguardem!" Pensou sorrindo com malícia. Já tinha tudo em mente, agora era só realiza-los.

**--**

Estavam todos no salão comunal como sempre conversando, gritando, brincando, sorrindo e até flertando, persuadindo.

-Lily meu lindo lírio, entenda, esquece o Digory! -Disse James ironicamente enquanto remexia seus cabelos arrepiados.

-Potter, vê se me erra! Então LENE! -Lily respondeu enquanto revirava os olhos. Cena costumeira.

-Lily, ele não presta para você! -Exclamou James novamente.

Ela o olhou atentamente e depois sorriu de forma suspeita.

-Quem presta para mim então James? -Perguntou. Quem estava ali poderia até chegar á concluir que a voz dela estava sedutora.

-Bem... -Ele mexeu nos cabelos novamente, fazendo-os se arrepiarem mais.

-Sem resposta, sem direito a dar opinião. -Respondeu mostrando á língua pra ele.

Todos riram. Sirius principalmente.

Mal eles sabiam do plano B de Black!

Sirius teve um ótimo plano para junta-los. Escrevia cartas e enviava flores para Lily todas as manhãs. Nem ele sabia como que ele, Sirius Black conseguiria essa proeza! Talvez seja pelo fato de querer que seus amigos se acertem logo e que se casem e o deixem ser padrinho do pequeno filhote deles!

Ok, ele pegou algumas palavras ou poemas inteiros que o próprio James criava. Mas ninguém precisava saber disso não é? Afinal, ele só dava um toque á mais...

Só esperava que o amigo não descobrisse...

Lily pensava que era Amos que as mandava. Porque, alias, não havia nome nas cartas, e como ela deu um tempo com Amos, pensou que fosse ele.

Mas Sirius logo á fez mudar de idéia sobre ele. E a mandou prestar mais atenção.

-Lily, seja mais observadora! Digory não é, pode ter certeza! -Disse tentando convence-la.

Ela parecia meio desconcertada.

-Bem... Quem poderia ser! São poucas pessoas que sabem sobre dos meus gostos, flores e tudo! -Respondeu ela que demonstrava uma certa curiosidade nos olhos verdes. -Realmente não faço idéia Six!

Se ele pudesse, ele daria um tapa na cabeça dela que faria os parafusos entrar no lugar certo!

Francamente, quem conhece essa ruivinha mais que o próprio James?

-Pense Lily, pense muito bem. Aquele que está mais próximo pode ser. Tente compreender e entender! -Ela o olhou confusa.

"Ele me deu um enigma!" Pensou Lily abismada.

Sirius só deu seu sorriso charmoso. Sim, agora ele se sentia o próprio Merlin!

Acabara de deixar a ruiva confusa e abismada e ainda dera um enigma para ela!

Só esperava que não demorasse muito para descobrir, pois se ele não conseguira junta-los... Ele pensou bravamente nesse assunto: Ou os acertavam, ou os mataria!

--

-Pontas, faça isso que mandei!

-Mas Almofadinhas, ela nem deve vir nos assistir! -James respondeu.

Sirius só revirou os olhos.

O jogo estava prestes á começar. Corvinal x Grifinória.

-Pontas, ela SEMPRE nos assiste! Bem, pelo menos desde do ano passado! -Comentou Sirius.

James pareceu exitante e pensativo, mas logo em seguida mostrando aquele velho e lindo sorriso maroto.

-Seja o que for! -Respondeu maroto.

Sirius respondeu ao sorriso do amigo. Ótimo, os dois andam fazendo exatamente o que ele pretendia!

O jogo começaria em poucos minutos. Os jogadores tanto da Corvinal, quanto da Grifinória já estavam em campo.

James percorreu os olhos pela arquibancada onde os grifinórios habituavam. Não conseguindo enxergar o que queria, montou na sua vassoura e velozmente subiu passando pela arquibancada e finalmente á achou.

Deu um sorriso confiante e em pouco tempo já estava de volta no ao lado de Sirius.

-Os capitães do time apertem as mãos. -Madame Hooch disse.

E os dois capitães as apertaram.

-Subam em suas vassouras e vão para suas posições. -Novamente mandara Madame Hooch.

Ambas as parte á obedeceram.

-Muito bem. -Ela se aproximou da caixa que guardava a goles, o balaço e o pomo de ouro e as soltou. -Podem começar! -Gritou para que todos á ouvissem.

Não deu nem cinco minutos de jogo e James estava se aproximando donde a Lily estava.

Reconheceria aqueles cabelos aonde quer que ela estivesse.

Ela estava na primeira fileira junto com outras garotas. Incrivelmente sem Lene e Emme do seu lado.

Ele parou bruscamente em sua frente á assustando e dando as outras meninas suspiros apaixonados e muito falatório.

-James Potter é tudo de bom! -Comentou uma sextanista grifinória.

-Ele é perfeito em tudo! -Concordou outra.

Claro, isso gerou mais aumento para seu ego e um revirar de olhos para Lily.

-Lily, vamos conversa um pouco! -Chamou-a com um sorriso encantador nos lábios.

Ela só arqueou á sobrancelha.

-James, não é para você estar procurando pelo pomo de ouro? -Perguntou confusa, o que fez o garoto sorrir.

-Conversar com você é mais interessante! E então, deu um jeito na sua irmã impertinente?

Lily constatou que as outras meninas, como todos da grifinória o olhavam repreendendo e a olhavam com inveja. Pois, James Potter parar o jogo para conversar com ela era no minimo... estranho!

Ela se aproximou mais dele.

-Nunca meu bem. Mas ela morrerá engasgada pelas palavras dela! -Respondeu ainda confusa.

Ele só sorriu.

E então prestavam atenção no jogo e voltavam a conversar sobre banalidades. Passara-se dez minutos e nada do James agir.

-James, você tem que voltar para o jogo e pega o pomo! E se eles pegarem primeiro enquanto você perde tempo aqui hein? Se você não percebeu, está quase empatando! -Lily disse próxima á ele.

-Bem, não posso tirar a diversão dos meu jogadores preferidos de quadribol nos primeiros três minutos da partida! -Comentou como se isso fosse um crime.

E ela só ficou mais confusa.

-Aproxime-se mais Lily. -Pediu e ela mesmo exitante aproximou-se. Ele então ergueu uma mão e mostrou o pequeno objeto que manteve escondido. -Está vendo? Não queria acabar com a diversão deles! -Agora ele sorria de ponta em ponta.

Lily estava abismada, deslumbrada e chocada ao mesmo tempo.

-James, você não presta! -Comentou sorrindo.

-Só mais dez minutinhos e então mostro o pomo. Agora admita, sou o melhor apanhador do mundo!

-Dessa vez você tem razão, você é o melhor apanhador do mundo! -Confirmou ainda abismada o que provocou uma gargalhada nele.

Finalmente James mostrara o pomo e então, grifinória mais uma vez ganha a partida.

E uma coisa inesperada por TODOS acontece, do nada, no céu, aparece uma dedicatória:

"Para a ruivinha mais linda do mundo! Lily Evans!"

Estavam chocados, admirados, invejando-a e a assassinando mentalmente. Lily sentiu que de vez perder a cor, ganhava um tom vermelho tão comum pra ela...

James Potter ainda á mataria de vergonha com essas demostrações de carinho de 'amigo' em publico!

Claro que nem todos achem que é demostração de carinho...

Sirius que ficara de olho em tudo só sorriu emocionado. E ver a ruiva ficar corada assim na frente das duas casas ali presente, não tinha preço!

--

-Lily minha querida, já descobriu? -Perguntou Sirius alegremente.

-Er... Bem... Ainda não... -Ela dizia com certa incerteza em sua voz. Sirius se viu obrigado a revirar os olhos.

-Evans, vamos, você é muito inteligente! Pense!

Ela ganhara um pouco de cor nas maças do rosto.

-Ok, depois você me diz quem você acha! Até ruiva! -Disse e subiu as escadas até o dormitório masculino.

Remus e James estavam ali.

-Pontas, Aluado. -Cumprimentou ele.

-Almofadinhas. -Cumprimentaram-o os dois.

Sirius sentou-se em sua cama e os olhava atentamente.

-Então? -Perguntou.

-Então o que? -Perguntou Remus olhando-o divertido.

-Bem... que coisa meiga que o nosso Pontas fez pra Evans não é Aluado! -Comentou Sirius com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Muito Almofadinhas. E já está bem na cara que James agora morre de amores pela nossa querida ruivinha! Nem é paixão, é amor mesmo! -Respondeu ele com certa alegria.

James sentiu-se corar um pouco.

-Eu.. eu...

Os dois reviraram os olhos.

-Pontas, quando você achava que estava apaixonado pela Evans, nós já sabíamos que você já a amava! -Disse Sirius como se fosse obvio.

James bagunçou o cabelo.

-Pois é... -Comentou sem graça.

Remos sorriu e Sirius revirou os olhos.

--

-Bem, nos encontramos na torre da astronomia então Pontas. Até breve. -Sirius soltou as palavras rapidamente e James só teve tempo de dizer "Está bem"

Após uma hora, James já estava na torre de astronomia a espera de Sirius, que não aparecia.

Ouviu a porta sendo aberta e já ia dar um sermão quando viu quem era.

-Almofadinhas você... Oh Lily! -Abaixou o tom de voz quando á viu e a olhou curioso.

-James? -Perguntou confusa. -O que faz aqui?

-Sirius me mandou esperar por ele aqui... e você?

-O mesmo...

Esperaram pelo mesmo aparecer o que não ocorreu. Então ficaram batendo papo e depois ouviram uma suave canção romântica.

-Da onde vem isso? -Perguntou James desconcertado.

-Não sei.. -Sussurrou ela que embargava pela suave canção.

James viu que ela gostara e então estendera a mão pra ela num gesto nobre e a convidou para dançar.

-Senhorita Lilian Evans, me concede esta dança? -Perguntou galanteador.

Ela ficou surpresa mas depois sorriu.

-Claro Senhor Potter! Aceito de bom grato! -Respondeu entrando na brincadeira.

Ambos riram, mas não pareciam só sorrir por causa da brincadeira...

Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e ele envolveu os seus em sua cintura.

-A noite está linda não acha? -Comentou ela enquanto se deixava levar por ele.

-Sim, muito linda. Adoro ver as estrelas e os formatos de quando tem as nuvens no céu a noite. -Respondeu sorrindo.

-Cada vez descubro mais e mais coisas novas sobre você não? Caixinha infinita que você é! -Reclamou em um tom divertido, ele a acompanhou.

-Mas eu sei tudo sobre você! Tudo mesmo... -Sussurrou no ouvido dela. E então continuaram naquela dança.

--

Sirius que estava por detrás disso tudo, é obvio! Adorou esse plano! O modo como eles dançavam, cochichavam um com o outro... Sentiu até seus olhos molharem de emoção.

"Cara eu sou um gênio e estou tendo orgasmos múltiplos!" Pensou tentando não pular de alegria.

Finalmente seu plano estava no rumo certo!

--

-Potter! Você é um idiota! -A voz dela saíra baixa, mas soava a macabro e incrivelmente seus olhos ganhara uma coloração avermelhada...

-A Lily! Você viu o que ele fez? Eu não podia ficar parado! -Defendeu-se James na maior naturalidade.

-Potter, dar um soco na cara do Digory só porque ele veio me cumprimentar... -Ela respirou fundo várias vezes seguidas, tentando controlar a calma. -Ok POTTER! Até você não pedir desculpas para ele, não fale mais comigo ok?

-Lily que injustiç...

-É EVANS, POTTER! -Gritou assustando á todos no salão comunal.

"Que ótimo!" Pensou Sirius chocado! Muito chocado por sinal. Lily arruinou tudo só por um simples soco merecido?

-Ferrou! O que eu faço agora! Terei que seguir a segunda opção! Eles me deixam louco! -Sussurrava para si mesmo.

-Sabia que você não batia bem, mas a ponto de falar sozinho... tsc tsc -Remus falara com as sobrancelhas erguidas e com um sorriso no rosto.

-Não sou louco! -Reclamou.

-Não Six, magina! -Marlene disse olhando-o com desdem. -Eu que sou!

-Concordo com o Remus! -Pronunciou Emmeline com um sorriso doce no rosto.

Sirius ainda estava chocado para retrucar.

-Você é mesmo um veado Pontas! VEADO! -Sussurrou com os olhos cerrados para onde o amigo estava parado chocado.

-É CERVO ALMOFADINHAS! -Gritou de repente, dando novamente um susto nas pessoas.

Sirius resolveu que era mais seguro sussurrar consigo mesmo em outro lugar.

--

Sirius voltou com um sorriso um tanto macabro e malicioso no rosto.

Depois de semanas verem os dois brigados poe uma bobagem, resolveu agir á altura.

Esta seria a ultima chance dele e se não funcionasse, ele iria pra Askaban mas iria feliz! Que Merlin o proteja!

-Almofadinhas, o que planeja? -Perguntou Remus sem nem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

-Euuu aprontar? Nada Aluado. Só estou feliz! -Respondeu alegremente.

Remus olhou-o pela primeira vez e estreitou os olhos, logo em seguida balançou a cabeça negativamente para espantar de sua mente o que Sirius iria aprontar. E então voltou a ler.

-Só não me envolva nisso! -Respondeu como se já soubesse o que ele pretendia.

Sirius sorriu de ponta em ponta.

-Claro que não Aluado!

--

_Minha doce Lily, toda vez que sinto teus lábios, sinto o meu interior formigar com seu toque. As borboletas fazem a festa enquanto estou entregue a ti, meu amor._

_Só a ti e mais ninguém. Seus lábios, suas mãos... Tudo em você me convida de um modo especial que não sei explicar!_

_Você é eu e eu sou você, e meu coração está em você! E nas suas mãos!_

_A.S_

Ela terminou de ler e cheirou o papel. Tinha cheiro de lírios.

Sorriu emocionada. Queria saber quem mandava essas belas palavras pra ela.

Á duas semanas não dirigia a palavra a James, e isto á estava matando! Por que os dois tiveram que nascer tão orgulhosos? Tinha saudades do Maroto, muitas!

-Tudo por causa de um soco... -Sussurrou para si mesma suspirando.

E ainda não decifrou quem mandava as flores e as cartas. Daria tudo para descobrir.

Desceu até o salão comunal e viu Sirius ali, deitado no sofá.

-Oi Sirius. -Cumprimentou sentando se na beirada do sofá.

-Lily! Que cara é essa!? -Perguntou mostrando-se preocupado.

-Nada de mais... Sabe, recebi mais uma daquelas cartas... -Comentou a garota alegremente.

Sirius sorriu.

-E ainda não descobriu quem as manda?

-Não.

Sirius suspirou pesadamente e reparou na menina. Via que ela sofria por ter se afastado de James, e muito. E isso só fez o que ele já estava querendo aumentar.

"Hoje! É hoje! PLANO B DE BLACK Irá se finalizar!" Pensava com alegria e malicia.

--

-Não sei o que fazer! Não é nada de mais dar um soco e quebrar o nariz dele! Poxa, nem usei força! E agora ela simplesmente me ignora totalmente! Eu estou ficando louco, pirado e tudo mais! -James dizia sem folego.

-Calma Pontas! Respire! Respirou? Então, isso não durará mais, acredite. -Sirius soltou um daqueles sorriso misteriosos. -Pontas, não te preocupe!

James o olhou desconfiado.

-Pra onde está me levando? -Perguntou confuso.

-A é! Espere um minuto. -Sirius fez um feitiço que vendava os olhos de James. -Pronto, agora sim!

-Almofadinhas! O que pretende?! -Perguntou irritado.

Como era sempre, ele só revirou os olhos.

-Estamos quase chegando! Aguarde! -Disse enquanto empurrava o amigo para a direção certa.

-Enquanto isso, me ajude a pensar. Pense numa sala com um ar romântico, á luz de velas e um ótimo jantar a dois! -Dizia quase num sussurro.

James parou e ficou confuso.

-Er... não compreendi e você está me assustando com essa conversa! -Exclamou James.

-Pare de falar besteira! Sai pra lá! -Sirius dava tapinhas na costa do amigo. -Apenas imagine, e com terno e essas coisas...

James resolvera fazer o que o amigo dissera, pois estava em desvantagem. Tinha os olhos vendados!

-Chegamos e espere aqui! E não, o feitiço só ira sair quando eu voltar e retira-lo! Comporte-se! - Disse enquanto corria para a torre da Grifinória.

Mas encontrou quem queria no caminho.

-Lily! Que bom que te encontrei! Vem comigo! -Nem deixou a concluir o pronunciamento da palavra, pois ele já á puxara e conjurara o feitiço nela.

-Sirius Black! Respostas já! -Exigiu ela. -Pra onde está me levando?!

-Ruiva, apenas me acompanhe e bem, imagine um vestido bem lindo que combine com você! -Ele já avistara James em frente a porta aberta da sala precisa.

-Pra que Sirius? -Perguntou muito desconfiada.

-Horas, apenas imagine e pra quem você se vestiria de modo sensual! -Ele soltou um sorriso maroto. -Vamos estamos chegando!

Lily resolvera fazer o que ele havia pedido.

Quando chegaram perto, Sirius se surpreendeu. James tinha um ótimo gosto para dar uma cena romântica para alguem!

Via no centro da mesa, uma mesinha com duas cadeiras e velas. Á cortina era de um vermelho com branco e havia um sofá e espumas vermelho.

Até nisso ele era viciado! Até no vermelho!

Chegou bem perto deles e quando entraram viu que Lily se transformava.

O vestido era de um azul longo e bem justo ao corpo e uma maquiagem leve. Queria surpreender e não excitar.

Seus cabelos estavam soltos e cacheados, no pescoço havia uma corrente de prata com um lindo pingente de coração de esmeralda junto dos brincos.

Sirius se surpreendeu em ver os dois amigos.

James também estava impecável no terno.

-Bem crianças, até breve. -Disse e saiu correndo e antes que deixasse a sala fechar, fez o feitiço para tirar a venda dos olhos de ambos.

E antes que eles pudessem argumentar e xinga-lo ele saiu desejou que a sala se fechasse e assim o fez. E ainda jogou um feitiço para que não se abrisse, um feitiço maroto...

--

Lily e James se olhavam sem saber o que falar. Será por que ambos ainda estão surpresos por se verem nessa situação? Ou por estarem maravilhados um com o outro?

-Li..Lily você está... - "Linda, gostosa, maravilhosa, perfeita, saborosa, deliciosa.." -Perfeita! Simplesmente deslumbrante e linda! -Disse sorrindo.

Lily corou violentamente.

-Você também James. -"Pedaço de mau caminho... Por Merlin!" -Está deslumbrante! -Respondeu ao elogio e logo depois ficaram novamente em silêncio.

-Você planejou tudo isso Potter? O que pretende? -Perguntou mostrando curiosidade e raiva. -Mandou Sirius ir me buscar e me infiltrar nisso não é?

James ficou chocado.

-Claro que não Lily! Não sabia de nada juro! -Ele não queria brigar com ela.

Ela pareceu considerar. Por incrível que pareça, ela vem desconfiando de algo. Mas deixou pra lá.

-Bem, tenho que voltar para o dormitório James. -Disse enquanto se encaminhava na direção de que veio.

Desejou poder sair mas nada aconteceu.

-Er... James? -Chamou.

-Sim Lily?

-Bem, aqui é a Sala Precisa certo? -Ele afirmou com a cabeça. -Por que a parede não se meche e mostra a porta? -Ela perguntou receosa.

James ficou intrigado. Isso nunca aconteceu. Tudo que você precisava a sala te dava, e ela precisava e desejava sair dali.

-Estranho não está funcionando mesmo! Muito esquisito! -James franziu o cenho. -Não entendo! Simplesmente não quer abrir!

Lily sorriu sem graça e ficou chocada. James igualmente.

Ambos se olharam e então uma luz ascendeu em suas cabeças.

-Sirius Black! -Disseram juntos, os olhos arregalados.

"Almofadinhas, o que pretende?!" Perguntava-se.

Ele pegou a varinha e tentava todos os feitiços para arrombar ou até abrir a 'porta'.

Começou a ficar desesperado. Ficar com Lily ali, vestida assim tão... provocante...

"Droga Sirius! Que feitiço você lançou nessa parede!"

-Bem, demorarei para descobrir o feitiço que aquele cachorro usou. -Disse sem graça. -Mas aceita jantar comigo Senhorita Evans? -Perguntou estendendo a mão para ela.

Ela olhou a maço exitante mas na hora aceitou a mãos estendida.

-Muito obrigada. Realmente estou com fome! -Comentou sorrindo e o seguindo.

Ele puxou a cadeira pra ela e depois foi para sua cadeira.

Havia várias comidas ali e de bebida, wisky de fogo. Lily arregalou os olhos.

-Você não vai beber isso vai? -Perguntou olhando-o.

Ele deu de ombros e encheu um copo.

-Você não precisa beber Lily. Vamos comer. -Realmente a situação estava esquisita.

Parecia que ambos tinham algo á dizer um ao outro, mas ao mesmo tempo, nada.

James queria arranjar forças e voltar num tópico de assunto que ele deixou dormente desde o ano passado: Mostrar todo seu amor por sua ruivinha.

-Bem, situação esquisita. -Comentou ela, tirando-o de seus devaneios. Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Ele notou que ela estava nervosa. Conhecia-a muito bem para ter chegado á essa conclusão.

-Não vejo nada de esquisito. Enfim, o Sirius deu um jeito de dar- nos um encontro! -Comentou alegremente. Sirius era um panaca adorável!

Lily ficou mais nervosa. James tinha razão.

-Nossa... estou surpresa! -Disse com o cenho franzido. -Muito surpresa!

James gargalhou.

-Que foi?

-É que me fez lembrar de quando te pedi pra sair comigo e você gritou. Era divertido e hoje estamos aqui, graças ao Almofadinhas!

Lily começou a relembrar dos fatos passados, de todos. E cada memoria a deixava corada.

Ela mordeu o lábio e o olhou.

-James... eu... me desculpa por ter sido estupida com você por causa do Digory! -Soltou duma vez só.

Ele ficou surpreso mas depois relaxou.

-Bom saber que estou com razão. Mas ruivinha, duas semanas nem sequer você deu um OI! Eu simplesmente quase enlouqueci! - "Falei de mais!" Repreendeu-se mentalmente.

Lily o analisou.

-Me desculpe mesmo. Não sabia que você era tão dependente de mim! -Brincou sorrindo.

-Acredite, sou muito dependente de você. -Respondeu sorrindo galanteador.

Ela novamente ficou corada.

-James... -Queria cortar o assunto o mais rápido possível! Ela e James ali naquela sala sozinhos...

-Não Lily! Deixe-me falar! Depois de muito ser odiado por você, eu amadureci e conquistei sua amizade mesmo te amando! E depois nunca mais tentei nada com você porque nos tratávamos como amigos! Não queria perder nenhuma chance mesmo como seu amigo, ter sua amizade já me basta! Mas simplesmente... Tem noites que não durmo, que só penso em você e o quanto á queria só pra mim, nos meus braços enquanto te nino... -Ele parou e suspirou. Já que falara tudo que estava engasgado, por que não continuar a soltar? -Te ver com outro me machucou tanto Lily! Ver que poderia perder você sem nem ter chance de ter tentando uma segunda vez! Só de me lembrar dói tanto! -Os olhos dele demonstravam mágoa e tristeza, ela percebeu por que olhava fundo neles. -No dia que ouvi aquilo sem querer.. sobre o Digory... eu quis sumir, até morrer pra não ter que ver você matando o meu coração e minha alma cada vez mais... -Os olhos dele estavam inexpressíveis. -Agora pensando bem e analisando bem, Sirius tem tramado para nós! No jogo, na torre, naquele dia pude sentir que você poderia ser minha. -Comentou abaixando os olhos. - Eu sei o que você acha de mim e ninguém manda no coração! -Ele jogou a cabeça sobre as mãos frustrado.

Lily estava perplexa e com a respiração presa. Não conseguia dizer nada, apenas ouvia as palavras sinceras do agora homem a sua frente. Ela sentiu as palavras dele entrarem em seu coração e naquele momento sentiu-se uma tola por saber que o machucava tanto. E isso doeu muito.

-E... você nunca se quer deu ouvidos em nenhuma palavra que eu dizia! Eu sei, eu tinha uma fama que fazia você desconfiar de minhas intenções. Mas você era especial, e é especial. As outras nunca me importaram de verdade pois você era a única que eu queria de verdade .Não por um dia, por uma noite, semanas... mas para sempre!

Ele a deixou novamente sem palavras. Ela novamente sentiu as palavras penetrarem em seu ouvido e coração como musica. Ele nunca a tratou mal. Sempre fizera as vontade dela, tudo que ela pedia, tudo! Sempre do lado dela, mesmo ela o humilhando como humilhava quando dizia o odiar...

Mas não era ódio que sentia, era amor. E ela somente tinha medo desse sentimento desconhecido. E maltrata-lo foi a única forma de reprimir esse sentimento.

Um silêncio perturbador reinou no local. Ela via que ele estava exasperado.

Ela fechou os olhos e pediu a sala precisa que tocasse a mesma suave melodia que tocou na noite na torre de Astronomia.

Seus olhos estavam marejados, seu coração batia forte em seu peito e suas mãos estavam tremulas. Uma chance que ela esperava mais do que ele mesmo!

Caminhou silenciosamente até ele e pegou sua mão.

James a fitou com cuidado.

-Vamos, venha dançar comigo. -Ela pediu com a voz embargada.

Ele surpreendeu-se mas logo aceitou de prontidão a mão estendida. Levantou-se e a puxou mais para o meio.

Ela envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele e ele sua cintura.

Apenas a musica vazia barulho naquela sala.

Ela sentiu o abraço dele aperta-la contra ele e ela se viu querendo muito isso.

-Á quatro anos esperando por isso. -Sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela apertou-o mais e agora brincava com os cabelos dele.

-James... -Sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Me desculpe por faze-lo sofrer todo esse tempo! Eu... eu tinha medo de admitir que gostava de você! Eu não conhecia esse sentimento e... tinha medo! -Ela começou a chorar. -Me desculpe por não acreditar em você! Por faze-lo se afastar de mim sendo que aqui comigo é o seu lugar! -A voz dela denunciava seu choro. -Eu já até tinha pensado que você havia desistido de mim, por tentar ser só meu amigo. Me fez conhecer um lado que simplesmente me encantou e então percebi que não era meu... -Ele apertou-a mais forte. Muito mais. -Eu dizia a mim mesma que não era merecedora de você. -Ela sentiu o corpo dele ficar rígido diante destas palavras, mas antes que ele falasse, ela continuou. -Sempre tão atencioso, carinhoso... tão... James Potter versão melhorada! -Ela deu um breve sorriso. Tão proibido... -Ela mordeu o lábio. -E eu me apaixonando mais e mais... É como dizem, só damos valor quando perdemos!

Ela ficou em silêncio.

-Nunca mais repita que não me merece! E você nunca me perdeu Lily! Sequer um dia me perdeu! Você me tinha e me tem á seus pés! Você não entende! Versão James Potter melhorada por sua causa! Você conseguiu me fazer amadurecer! Tanto quanto o que vem acontecendo fora de Hogwarts que me fez acordar. Lily, meu coração e minha alma pertence a você! E ninguém nunca irá mudar isso! Só minha... -Ele ergueu o queixo dela e a olhava nos olhos verdes dela. Se afundando mais e mais neles. Parecia uma droga, era um vicio que ele não conseguiria parar de possuir. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e beijou seu queixo, o nariz, as bochechas, os olhos, a testa... sempre olhando em seus olhos. -Só minha... -Sussurrou antes de encaixar sua boa na dela.

O beijo foi calmo e delicado, mas intenso em ambas as partes. Separaram-se quando deram por falta de ar.

-Agora que sei o que você sente por mim... -Começou com um sorriso maroto no rosto. - Nunca mais irá se livrar de mim! Nem na morte!

Ela pareceu pensativa.

-Eu tenho escolha? -Ela perguntou tentando mostrar-se séria.

-Tem, aceite namorar comigo e depois casar e viver o resto e o eterno das nossas vidas juntos! -Disse roubando outro beijo dela.

-Nossa! Adorei as opções! Muito tentadoras! Posso ficar com elas não posso? -Perguntou mostrando um brilho maroto no olhar.

-Hunf! Precisa perguntar? To oferecendo minha vida pra você mulher! -Eles sorriram. -Lilian Evans, me aceita em sua vida? -Perguntou bobamente. A idéia de te-la ainda parecia um sonho.

Sentiu algo mexer-se em seu bolso. Franziu o cenho e começou a procurar o 'negócio' que se mexia desesperadamente. -Um momento! -Pediu e então achou o invasor e não pode esconder a surpresa. O que aquele anel fazia ali?

Lembrara do dia que fora comprar esse anel. Fora comprar uma presente pra sua mãe e quando bateu os olhos neste, ele já pensou em como ficaria no dedo de sua ruivinha... E só por essa simples imaginação, comprou-o e o guardou.

Era de prata e um pouco grosso e com pequenos diamantes e com uma pedra azul em formato de coração na parte da frente.

Sabia que ela adorava a cor azul.

Olhou o anel de ponta em ponta e então percebeu que dentro dele estava escrito : Lily e James Potter.

Olhou pra ela e sorriu pela expressão de confusão no rosto dela.

Ajoelhou-se na frente dela e refez o pedido.

-Lilian Evans, me aceita em sua vida pelo resto de nossas vidas? -Perguntou enquanto segurava sua mão.

Lily ficou emocionada.

-É Evans Potter! -Exclamou. James ficou confuso mas logo sorriu. -É claro que aceito!

Ele então colocou o anel em seu dedo e depois beijou sua mão. Agora ela estava extremamente surpresa.

-Onde foi que..

-Não pergunte! Eu só quero aproveitar meu tempo com você! -Disse puxando-a de encontro a si e a beijando com paixão. Ela respondia a altura.

As mãos dele passeavam pelo corpo dela, e a dela, no dele.

Cada vez mais o beijo aumentava de temperatura e dos corpos também. James a levantou e a fez enrolar as pernas em sua cintura. Levou-a até o sofá e a deitou.

Agora beija o pescoço dela e sussurrava entre os beijos com a voz rouca.

-Eu -Beijou o pescoço dela- te -beijou a ponta do nariz e as duas maças do rosto- amo! -Beijou á testa e a boca.

-Eu também o amo James! Sempre! -Conseguiu responder.

Ele então citou uma de suas criações, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

_Minha doce Lily, toda vez que sinto teus lábios, sinto o meu interior formigar com seu toque. As borboletas fazem a festa enquanto estou entregue a ti, meu amor._

_Só a ti e mais ninguém. Seus lábios, suas mãos... Tudo em você me convida de um modo especial que não sei explicar!_

No momento ela ficou chocada e então ligou mais alguns fatos. "Sirius Black eu ainda te mato!" Pensou enquanto sorria bobamente.

--

Sirius estava no salão comunal a espera dos amigos, e ele de algum modo colocou algum feitiço no anel para que ele sentisse quando fosse usado e naquela hora ele sentiu.

E então do nada, começou a pular, dançar e gritar.

Marlene que estava descendo a escada o viu assim e já iria provoca-lo quando ele a puxou em seus braços e a rodou.

-Lene! Eu consegui! Finalmente a ruivinha é do Pontas! Finalmente! -Dizia com felicidade.

Marlene sorriu junto com ele. Ela sabia que ele estava tramando...

-Você conseguiu Six! Parabéns! -Disse com alegria.

Sirius ficou olhando para o sorriso dela e então, tomou os lábios dela para si.

-Sou o cara mais feliz! Sou um Black mas estou feliz! E só estou gostando do meu sobrenome agora porque Black realmente funciona! **Plano B de Black**! -Disse com nostalgia.

Marlene gargalhou e novamente o beijou.

Enquanto o mal reinava do lado de fora, o amor que o castelo carregava era muito maior. Principalmente o amor deles, que fora tão escondido e guardado... e que agora se revelara mais forte que suas próprias almas.

* * *

N/A²: Bem, desculpes pelos errinhos basicos gramaticais! x.x

E bem, não me lembro, mas ACHO que tem uma fic com o mesmo nome... ou quase igual... E bem, não estou plagiando o titulo, pois esse foi o unico titulo coerente que me apareceu!

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Mandem suas opiniões, criticas e etc! Sempre serão aceitas!

Reviews for me? :)

Kisus

**21/02/09**


End file.
